The present disclosure relates to a block, for example, a block for use in directing lines on a sailboat, with an improved mounting arrangement.
When mounting line handling blocks on sailboats, it has become conventional to provide for attachment of the blocks by straps or loops of line. These strap or looping mounting arrangements permit reduction of the weight in the standing and running rigging of the boat and provide greater flexibility in mounting the blocks. When a strap or line loop mounting is used in place of a more traditional metal shackle, the weight of the block and mounting arrangement combination may be reduced and other advantages such as improved safety for sailors or equipment may also result.
While the improvements achieved with strap or line loop mounting have been considerable, additional improvements to such alternative mounting arrangements have been achieved through the use of the line loop mounting system described herein.